The Dancer's Spell
by Echo DeMon
Summary: A forbidden love, and a secret revealed. Follow the adventure of the Dancer and her Prince. Sorry I'm bad at summaries. Rated M for sexual content!
1. Prologue

**Me: When I say Gypsy I mean the free-spirited and nomadic ones not the fortune telling ones.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot and my Oc's which will be marked with a * simble. Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro and Magi belongs to Ohtaka Shinobu.**

* * *

 **Nobody's P.O.V**

Kouen walked through the empty palace halls with a slightly hurried pace. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry. So he rushed past the gates to the town not aware of his followers in his haste.

* * *

"I wonder where he's going?" Seishuu asked quietly. "I've never seen him go that fast."

"I would say whatever it is it's probably not important if he's going off without telling anyone, but the look on his face and the speed he's going tell a different story entirely." Kin Gaku replied, pinching the end of his mustache between his right pointer finger and thumb. "For now we should simply observe his actions." Seishuu simply relied with a nod.

* * *

Seishuu, Kin Gaku, and Kouen kept walking till they reached the middle of the woods on the outside of the town. Needless to say they had walked for quite a while.

"Damn...Why...Did He..Need..To Walk...So far?!" Seishuu asked while panting heavily resting his back on the trunk of a nearby tree.

"He was probably making sure he wasn't being followed." Kin Gaku replied, also leaning against a tree just big enough to hide him. "He took the longest path to tire anybody following and went at a fast speed to lose anyone that didn't get tired."

"So he doesn't want to be seen by anybody?" Seishuu asked quietly, breath recovered.

"Most likely."

Then the two saw a few dots appear in the distance. Looking closer they saw it was a blonde haired woman, who looked about 26 years old and 5 months pregnant, with a girl who couldn't have been older than 8 years old, Three boys that couldn't have been older than 5 years old, and a baby that couldn't have been older than 7 months old.

The woman was smiling gently ahead of her, a baby in a black blanket cradled in her left arm, her right hand being occupied holding on to her seemingly oldest child's hand. The small girl was smiling up at her mother, mouth moving in words they didn't hear. Two small boys held onto either side of their mother's long sky blue skirt while another held onto the back of the sister's red shirt. All of the visible children had red hair.

Red Hair that was distinctly Kou.

Kouen smiled happily, looking gently at them, something that no one had ever seen before. It was obvious to anyone watching that these people were precious to him. Far more than anyone else.

"Sorry to make you wait." The blonde woman said walking up to Kouen. Their lips touched in a brief kiss, both still smiling happily.

"Don't worry I just got here." Kouen said leading the woman to a wooden bench nearby. They sat side by side, the woman's head resting on Kouen's left shoulder. He had taken the *babe from her into his own hands, the pride of a father shining in his eyes as he started down at the babe. The other children circled around the two looking at would the two followers could only guess was their new sibling.

"Daddy!" *The little girl shouted clinging to Kouen's right arm, her face the spitting image of him but more feminine. Her red hair was in a high ponytail held up by a white bow with a red stripe running horizontally across it. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and a white skirt that went to her knees. Her ruby red eyes staring brightly up at him.

Wait!

DADDY?!

"Da...Da." Two of the *three little boys, the first having ruby red eyes like his sister and an orange underside to his ruby hair, the second having a right red eye and a left purple one, said looking up at Kouen from their place on the ground in front of the two adults. The first boy was wearing a white t-shirt and denim shorts that reached his knees. The Second boy was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and light denim jeans that reached his ankles.

"Dada!" The third boy said giggling happily from his place on the bench next to his mother. He had a right baby blue eye and a left baby pink one. He was wearing a grey and black plaid shirt and dark blue jeans that reached his knees.

 _'What the fuck is going on?!'_ Were the words going through the follower's heads.

Kouen smiled down at the third boy and patted his full head of red hair, after cradling the smallest child, who also had red hair on closer inspection, in his right arm. After he patted the boy's head he rested his left hand on the curve of the woman's stomach. His eyes widened slightly and smile grew a little wider. It was obvious to pretty much anyone what had happened. The * unborn baby had kicked.

He stared down into the woman's eyes, leaning in and giving her a deep passionate kiss, not even bothering with the children's faint ewws.

"I love you." he said resting his forehead against hers.

"Love you too." She replied quietly looking up at him, happiness and love shining in her wide chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly her eyes widened and she tensed. "En, you were followed."

Kouen tensed standing up hurriedly and unsheathing his sword, getting into a battle position. "Get behind me!" The woman obeyed without second thought, grabbing the baby from his hands, and huddling the children close to her and hid herself behind him. "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

Seishuu and Kin tensed nodding to each other before standing up and walking from their hiding spot into the open with their hands held up in front of them.

"You two?!" Kouen yelled, eyes widening and sword sheathing shortly after he saw them. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well you could say we were worried for your well being." Seishuu replied rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"If you trusted me you would have left me alone." Kouen said though it sounded more like an accusation. His face was pulled in a scowl, everything about him glaring down at them. They trembled.

"Calm down En, they were just worried about you." The woman behind him said. He made a sound of protest. "No arguing En I'm right and you know it." All he did was sigh. The followers were surprised, that seemed to be happening alot at the moment, they'd never seen this side of him before. She looked at Seishuu and Gaku. "I think it's about time we told them about us En."

* * *

 **Me: Hoped you enjoyed,**

 **Stay healthy,**

 **Jade The Blade ;)**


	2. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot and my Oc's which were marked with a * simble in the first chapter. Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro and Magi belongs to Ohtaka Shinobu.**

* * *

"Now then I guess introductions are needed." Kouen said sighing slowly.

"This is my wife Ren Lucy, but to the public she is known by her maiden name, Lucy Heartfilia." He said pointing to the woman with golden blonde hair. She waved to them slightly.

"This is our first daughter, Kouzakura. To the public she is known as Sakura." He said pointing to the female version of himself.

"These are our triplet sons." He said pointing to the three little boys. He pointed to the first boy with an orange underside to his hair and red eyes. "This is our first son, Kousei. To the public he is known as Risei."

He pointed to the second boy with a right purple eye and a left red one. "This is our second son, Kousuke. To the public he is known as Sasuke."

He pointed to the third boy with a right baby blue eye and a right pink one. "This is our third son, Kouhaku. To the public he is known as Hyohaku."

"And this is our fourth son Koukuhyou. To the public he is known as Kuhyou." He said while taking the baby from Lucy's arms. When Koukuhyou was held up for them to see his eyes opened to reveal his father's ruby red orbs.

"And we have another one on the way soon." He said putting left his hand, after cradling Koukuhyou in his right arm, on Lucy's rounded stomach. "If it is a girl her name will be Kounemi and if it a boy his name will be Kouki. If we don't kill Gyokuen by the time this one is born then they will be known to the public as Nanami if it's a girl or Ahkiho if it's a boy."

The followers had guessed that the children were Kouen's, but that their parents were married?

No. They had guessed dating, but married was something else. How did they even do that? They put on disguises or bribed the priest to keep shut was the most likely solution.

But seriously, how did anyone not find out about this?!

Wait.

Did he say kill Gyokuen?

"W-What do you mean kill Gyokuen, your majesty?" Seishuu asked hesitantly.

"Exactly as it sounds Seishuu." Kouen said seriously. "If we were to bring Lucy and the children to the palace Gyokuen will, without a doubt, be angry and try to kill them. I will not allow them to be killed and I will not allow them to live in secret for the rest of their lives."

"B-But that would cause a civil war! Are you saying you do not care about the lives of your soldiers as long as your family is safe?!"

"That is not what I was saying! But if worst comes to worst that is true." He said calmly. "It shouldn't cause a civil war since Gyokuen has done many evil things and the people should accept Lucy and the children since the previous Emperor Hakutoku has done the same thing with taking Gyokuen as his wife and having children."

Understanding settled in the followers.

"Believe me, it has been hard keeping this secret from my own flesh and blood. I want everyone to know about this family, but now is not a good time. Seishuu, Gaku Kin, do I have your word on keeping this a secret until it is time?"

With little hesitation they both nodded.

"Yes, our king." They said kneeling down.

He smiled slightly down at them. "Good, now it is time to go home." He turned towards his wife and children.

"Be safe." He whispered softly before placing a chaste kiss on Lucy's lips.

"You too." She hummed.

"Daddy do you really have to go again?" The little girl asked, little tears selling up in her eyes. Her siblings just as bad, even Koukuhyou seemed sad if his tiny whimpers were anything to go by.

"Unfortunately so." You couod practically see the sadness radiating off of him, the physical and mental pain it was causing him. He dropped onto one knee to be at an even height with her. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

"How soon?"

"As soon as possible."

"You Promise?"

"I Promise." He said almost laughing when she held out her little pinkie. He hooked his pinkie with hers and shook it. She wiped her tears.

"Then I'll be as good as possible until I see you again!" She said, determination filling her ruby eyes.

"Good girl." He said ruffling her hair, making her pout, before getting up and walking, leaving with a wave and a glance behind him.

* * *

 **Me: I know, I know this was a short chapter but I couldn't picture this chapter going farther than this.**

 **Stay Healthy:)**

 **Jade The Blade~~~**


	3. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot and my Oc's which were marked with a * simble in the first chapter. Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro and Magi belongs to Ohtaka Shinobu.**

* * *

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months making Kouzakura's hope of the promise to see her father fade into almost nothing.

It was October 12, Kouzakura's 8th birthday. To celebrate her birthday her nine months pregnant mother baked 24 medium sized strawberry cupcakes.

"Mommy?" Kouzakura asked her mother staring blankly down at her cupcake.

"What is it dear?" Her mother answered from the kitchen.

"When will I see Daddy again?" Everything went quiet for a short moment before it was broken by her mother.

"Probably not anytime soon. We're in the middle of a war with Hakuryuu, your father is very busy. He-." She said before she was interrupted.

"HE WHAT?! DOESN'T HAVE THE TIME TO COME VISIT HIS WIFE AND CHILDREN?! HIS FAMILY?! THAT SOME STUPID WAR IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN HIS OWN FLESH AND BLOOD?!" Kouzakura finally snapped, making her mother flinch.

It wasn't a fear of her daughter's wrath that made her flinch, it was the likeness between her daughter and her husband. The likeness made it seem like it was En himself yelling down at her.

"That's not it Zakura." Her mother said softly, all traces of the fear that was there was gone making Kouzakura relax. "It's because he loves us that he's staying away." She said making Kouzakura confused.

"Because he loves us?" She mumbled.

"That's right. If someone where to find out about us and En during this war, then it would more than likely be one of Hakuryuu's spies aiming to kill anyone related to your father." The thought made Kouzakura confused and sick. Why would they want to kill them? "So if he doesn't visit us then there won't be any way to connect us to him." Confusion was still rampant in her but some understanding had cemented.

"Mommy? Onee-Chan?" Kousuke asked sleepily, rubbing his eye with his closed fist. His two triplet brothers following behind him. A small Koukuhyou came waddling in before he fell on his knees making him cry. Zakura hopped of her chair and ran to him knowing her pregnant mother couldn't do it.

"What's wro-ahh!" Her mother bent over lightly grasping onto the table for dear life with water cascading down her legs. She started taking big deep breaths and began to speak again. "Za-kura run and get Mi-ra." She said before she screamed in pain.

Zakura obeyed, very confused about what was happening. An half an hour later when she got to the house she banged as loud as she could on the door. "MIRA! OPEN THE DOOR, SOMETHING'S HAPPENING TO MOMMY!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face, before the door was yanked open from the other end.

"What's wrong Zakura?!" She asked worryingly before a blood curling scream pierced the air, Mira ran towards the house before Zakura could make response. When they opened the door they found Lucy on her back panting and screaming. Koukuhyou was whining and crying next to his older brothers. "She's in labor." Mira whispered. "SHE'S IN LABOR! QUICK ZAKURA, GET SOME WATER AND BLANKETS!" She shouted. Zakura did exactly that.

Mira helped Lucy from her position grabbing her back and pulling her up slowly. They eased themselves slowly to Lucy's bedroom. Lucy was slowly adjusted onto the bed with her head on a very comfortable pillow. Mira pushed up Lucy's skirt and bent her legs at the knees. She checked her contractions. The time between the contractions were 00:02:20 and she saw the baby's head crowning.

Time to give birth.

* * *

7 grueling hours later the second princess of Kou was born. Princess Ren Kounemi, 7.8 pounds with golden blonde hair and heterochromia eyes (Right chocolate brown, left ruby red). Her mother held her closely with her other children surrounding them. Little Koukuhyou was having his pointer finger clenched by his younger sister. Zakura stared down at her family. Everything would be fine. Her father would defeat Hakuryuu, he would come back, they would move to the palace, and they would meet their uncles and aunts.

Yes, that sounded perfect.

* * *

 **Stay Healthy,**

 **Jade The Blade~~~**


	4. IMPORTANT!

Hello everyone, this is Echo DeMon and here is what I have to say:

My Internet was out and when my Internet was back I had Writer's Block. And I learned something in that time, that I can't write Lucy Heartfilia or any members of Fairy Tail. So I've decided that in place of Lucy I will write my Oc, Alexis. She's far easier for me to write and I know her personality better than Lucy's. Does that mean some plot and the like will change? Yes. Does that mean the story will be completely different? Unlikely. Does that mean I will stop writing Lucy and Fairy Tail in general? Fudge No. Will I give up my stories as easily as before? Absolutly Not! Will I upload faster than before? Maybe. Will these stories be better? Probably. Have I finally decided on my next gen characters and their parents? Thankfully Yes. Will there still be Harems? Depends. Will you like the change? That's up to you.

I have over 20 more stories in my head that I can't wait to show you. But for now I will focus on my current stories.

Sincerely, Echo Demon.


End file.
